BRING YOU HELL
by Wolf Prime
Summary: El infierno es tu mundo... el infierno es lo que te mantiene cautivo del mosntruo que te atormenta durante milenios... Mas dime la razón que no te impide descender aquí abajo y a este centro, desde el lugar al que volver ansías."


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente les traigo otro OneShot de EL LEGADO DE LA BESTIA. En esta historia tomara parte después de que Optimus es capturado por Unicron. Esta historia fue inspirada por la canción Hell de Disturbed (Cómo adoro esa banda X3, son lo máximo X3). Espero que la disfruten. Agradezco a AmyLee Prime, Arcee93 y R.H. Helsing por los reviews que me han enviado en mis otras historias, es por eso que les dedico esto. Espero les guste ^w^.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**BRING YOU HELL**

Guerra, oscuridad… dolor… Esas tres palabras merodeaban por su mente esperando poder encontrar alguna razón sobre ellas… El miedo es su única respuesta… el terror al ser atormentado por una criatura ancestral que lo mantiene cautivo en su interior evitándole cualquier oportunidad de escape… era el infierno en persona… el mismo demonio regía bajo su sufrimiento día tras día… su cordura de seguir luchando poco a poco se iba extinguiendo… el infierno era su terrible destino… su futuro prevalecía en ese insólito lugar, en el cual no había escapatoria y solo reinaba el horror hacia lo desconocido… un horror en el cual el amo oscuro le mantenía atado eternamente.

Cadenas… cadenas de aleación poderosa rodeaba su cuerpo, asfixiándolo con lentitud… el dolor lo sucumbía hacia la tentadora muerte… una muerte en la cual le era negada por parte del maligno dios de la destrucción.

Sus ópticos se dilataban de intensa agonía, recorriendo por cada sistema interno, ardiendo y atacando como un parásito difícil de extraer… era veneno… deseaba la redención desesperadamente… quería salir de este desdichado asilo… quería salir de su propia locura… esto era el infierno…

Una risa, una carcajada recorre por su subconsciente… un sonido que por mucho tiempo había prevalecido, torturándolo por siglos día y noche… era el demonio quien se reía de sus fallas y desgracias, haciéndole recordar cada segundo de interminable suplicio… fría realidad esto se había convertido… era el infierno…

¿Quién lo salvaría de este cruel destino? Suicidio era lo que quería… terminar con su vida para acabar con este fuerte tormento…

Su rostro… quebrantado por las incontables batallas, el ramalazo, tomando su alma, dominando la oscuridad que este reino figuraba interminables pesadillas… recorriendo el fuego de la agonía por todo su cuerpo, retorciéndolo brutalmente… ruidos de exoestructura fracturándose… agónica y exquisita tortura presenciaba la deidad quien lo aprisionaba en su interior… era el infierno…

Gritos desgarrados consumía su vocalizador, destruyéndolo y obligándolo a solo mirar la tragedia que su alrededor cubría… su óptico, siendo el único testigo de su eterno martirio.

Infierno… todo lo que pedio por un amor incondicional.

Infierno… aquél quien le traicionó y lo condeno a este lugar.

Infierno… al monstruo quien ahora pertenecía.

Infierno… este lugar insólito.

Infierno… se había convertido…

La ira al no poder determinar esto se intensificaba… mandándolo al infierno… todas las emociones que alguna vez presentó, habían sido tomadas.

Ahora tenía que ser salvado de su débil venganza… una revancha que solo causó una terrible pesadilla…

Por siempre su alma, atormentada, penada, regida por la oscuridad…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido él el alma desdichada a este prejuicio? ¿Qué era lo que la vida quería obtener de él?

Gritos… lamentos que solo él era testigo… sus propios gemidos lastimeros recorría su ser.

"Vive y sufre" se escuchó decir una voz antigua, llena de matices graves y llena de maldad.

Era** él**… su captor… su demonio quien mantenía control de su sufrimiento… su oscuridad… su propio infierno…

"Aurican… Blackarachnia…" gimió dolido, recibiendo como respuesta solo el martirio incomprensible…

Su gran amor… fallecida en esta guerra… su hija, asechándole para rescatarle de este destino peor que la muerte… su vida, corriendo el tiempo… un tiempo que se estaba acabando…

Esperanza era su única opción… no se la inculcaban, estaba todo perdido… no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse de esta encrucijada… el infierno… su propio infierno en el cual Unicron, su demonio y señor era el dueño de su propia locura…


End file.
